


A Day in the Life of Haneyl

by Aleph (Immatrael)



Series: Kerisgame extras [2]
Category: Exalted
Genre: Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/pseuds/Aleph
Summary: Whatdoesa demon-princess fill her days with when her mother is absent? Herein is the record of one day in particular in the life of our favourite fiery flower maiden.





	A Day in the Life of Haneyl

**Author's Note:**

> This Kerisgame extra fits roughly between chapters 2 and 3 of the [Rise of a Pirate Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785285) arc of _Ascensions and Transgressions_

**A Day in the Life of Haneyl hyra Kerisdokht, the Maiden of Flowers and Flame, High Princess of the Marshes, Seventh Soul of Keris Dulmeadokht; a Princess of the Green Sun and Peer of the Althing Infernal**  
_(titles helpfully added by Princess Haneyl herself)_

* * *

 

 **10:00am:** Be woken by an alarm clock flower blooming.

 **10:01am:** Blast alarm clock flower into smouldering ash.

 **10:12am:** Reluctantly get up, retrieve replacement flower from clock tree.

 **10:13am:** Set replacement clock according to the Official Watch.

 **10:14am:** Make sure the Official Watch is wound. Revel in Keris-granted title of Official Timekeeper.

 **10:15am:** Breakfast. Drag Elly out of bed and demand Morning Storytime. This morning’s stories:

  * How Princess Haneyl Met Lady Sasimana
  * How Rathan Was A Stupid Baby Who Cried A Lot
  * How Everything Turned Into Marsh And Forest Forever



**10:50am:** Congratulate Elly on being the best storyteller ever. Reward her with a hug and a special chilli-and-chocolate cake.

 **11:00am:** Decide what to wear for the day. Settle on a Realm-style young lady’s gown (as seen in Mother’s books) made from petals.

 **11:30am:** Beginning of the court joust announced the previous week. Oversee farisyya as they duel for their princess’s favour. Snack on a platter of meat skewers while judging.

 **13:25pm:** Bestow favour (a lance-petal flower and a lock of hair in a wooden locket) upon the victor; Temuven Willowroot.

 **13:30pm:** Naptime (in the branches of the Tree of Human-Faced Fruit).

 **14:30pm:** Lunchtime and lessons with Dulmea. Today’s syllabus: more work on arpeggios and metal-based poisons. Get praised for homework (hiding arsenic in food).

 **16:30pm:** Travel out to the Edgelands with a farisyya guard (Temuven gets the honour of being Royal Steed until the next joust). Meet Calesco and continue overseeing the fog clearance at the Empire’s recently expanded borders via coordinated sziromkeruby and szelkeruby dances. Bring a large bag of roasted nuts as snacks.

 **16:43pm:** The po arrives.

 **16:44pm:** FIRE, SCREAMING, TANTRUMS, ARROWS, LIGHT, CHAOS

 **16:50pm:** The po retreats.

  * Dead: 12 keruby (mixed petal and wind).
  * Injured: 47 keruby, 16 farisyya (inc. Temuven), 3 szulok, Calesco (gashed arm).



**17:00pm:** Dispense medical attention, order Elly to draft a proposal of alliance with Rathan against the po. Award self a new title for winning, award everyone present a flower-medal for helping (white and green petals with silver thorns). Stubbornly continue with fog clearance.

 **18:30pm:** Naptime. Merge back into the Tree of Human-Faced Fruit and fume over the po’s attack. Vow to do better next time. Emerge briefly to have Elly send the letter and order funerals for those lost in battle. Fail to nap properly due to excessive fuming.

 **19:01pm:** Reply from Rathan arrives, interrupting the second half of naptime. Grumble, but agree to hold diplomatic talks on one of the contested coastal islands over a picnic dinner.

 **19:30pm:** Arrive at the island with a spread of soups, breads and candied fruits (Rathan’s favourites). Set up a mini-court to await Rathan’s arrival.

 **19:37pm:** Rathan arrives with his own mini-court (late).

 **19:38pm:** Successfully make two barbed comments more than Rathan about his lateness, thereby winning the preliminary argument.

 **19:39pm:** Settle down to negotiations and the plotting of revenge.

 **21:50pm:** Negotiations conclude.

  * Agreed: Mutual defence pact against Echo being Echo, mutual aid in future fog-clearance efforts.
  * Gained: 2 contested islands, 15 fog-cherub prisoners, Rathan’s support in war efforts against the po.
  * Given: 3 ships-worth of quality lumber (with return-and-replace policy if unsatisfactory), 1 month’s supply of tea and candied fruits, formal apology for calling Rathan a lazy late slacker baby.



**22:00pm:** Return home and dictate a letter to Sasi while preparing tomorrow’s meals (curry, rice balls with sweet chilli sauce, roasted figs in tree-syrup, baked poultry pie). Brag about winning against the po, include Elly’s stories about the battle and the negotiations with Rathan.

 **23:00pm:** Visit from Keris! Brag to her about the fog clearance and negotiations with Rathan. Be hugged, kissed, congratulated and lightly scolded for doing something as dangerous as fighting the po. Protest that it wasn’t fighting, it was driving it off with lots of noise and heat and painful light, which is totally different, mama, honestly. Decline to mention the planned war effort. Ask about her day, and encourage her to continue stealing ships.

 **23:30pm:** Gardening. Weed and expand the sixth flower garden, order a controlled burn of some scrubland near the border of the Meadows, order Elly to devise a new watering schedule for the second flower garden upon finding some wilting petals there.

 **24:15pm:** Supper (toasted sandwiches) and evening story competition among court sziromkeruby. Declare Elly the winner for How Princess Haneyl Beat Up The Po And Out-Negotiated Rathan. Choose six runners-up for minor land grants. Declare interest in a gardening competition at some point.

 **24:30pm:** Snuggle down in bed, ready for a nice long sleep and a brand new day.


End file.
